


Where Wolf? Not in her school!

by Fle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Enlightened self-interest, Female MC - Freeform, Friendship is the real treasure, Gen, High School, I will not stand for BS and neither will she, Original Character(s), Sarcasm, Spy vs Spy shennanigans, Werewolves, friends are the found family you meet along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fle/pseuds/Fle
Summary: Cassie has plans this year. And her plans require her doing well in chemistry class. That werewolf won't know what hit him. (Though that'll probably be her fist)





	1. Not in my class, you don't!

“Sooooo…… do you like him?” Sara asked eagerly. “You did say blue eyes was your type!” She gestured to her own wide eyes, and flashed a bright smile.

“The werewolf?” Cassie replied, glancing around the hallway lockers to make sure there weren’t any ears listening in.

“Yes John the werewolf! Look at his abs”. His abs indeed did exist, and he had an overall built physique. However, Cassie’s observation was tempered with the fact that he could probably break her neck with those muscles without breaking a sweat. Heck, he could probably snap her neck by accident.

“No thank you. I like my neck where it is.” Cassie spoke quietly, checking that certain furry ears were not nearby. “And so should you. It’s not safe.”

“Come on! Don’t be species-ist! He seems nice. With his tousled hair and white teeth-”

“-Fangs” Cassie interrupted.

“-And didn’t he pick up your pencil when you dropped it? Seemed like a good person”

“It’s not speciesist if he can kill me without trying. I feared for my life. It was flashing before my eyes.” Cassie shook her head.

“I was sure you dropped the pencil on purpose to check him out”

“My hands were shaking because a werewolf decided to sit behind my desk.”

“Well, you shouldn’t sit at the front then”

Cassie furrowed her eyebrows. “I refuse to let some supernatural enigma distract me from learning. But I do need to find a way to create some distance.” She tapped her finger against her chin. “If he’s similar to a wolf, maybe he has some wolf characteristics? Smell!” Cassie grabbed Sara’s shoulder. “You had some perfume in your locker! Eau doo Nose or something. Remember when you spilled some on your notes? I need to borrow it!”

Sara took a step back and pushed Cassie’s hand away. “It was Eau des Des Roses Vivants. And why would you want it? I had to throw out that notebook, and my locker smelled for days.” Cassie remembered helping Sara clear out the smell with industrial cleaner. The hallway stank for ages afterwards.

“It’s perfect!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Cassie walked in to chemistry smelling like a rosebush garden going 110%. When she heard the seat behind her empty, she smiled to herself. It was good to be right for once.

Sara caught up to her after class, and wrinkled her nose. “You went overboard. I could smell it from the back of the class”.

“That’s wonderful.” Cassie replied smugly. “I’m starting a trend”.  She kept the beautiful moment in her mind forty minutes ago, when the chair squeaked behind her and John’s dangerous furry butt moved to terrify someone else, nearer to the window.

She had felt eyes staring at her accusingly a few times through the lecture, but her hands hadn’t been shaking this time and she hadn’t dropped any more stationary. Now that she went over the material yesterday, gotten by emailing the teacher and claiming sleep problems leading to distraction, Cassie was feeling optimistic about the class. Werewolf problem hopefully solved, she could now concentrate on electrons represented as a probability curve.

Cassie and Sara walked out of school to the bus stop together, stepping to the side to avoid the sweaty lacrosse team that was heading the same way after practice. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a cheerleader again?” Cassie asked Sara. “If you’re interested in guys, maybe you want a hobby that lets you stare at them more”.

“Nah, too many injuries” Sara commented, neatly jumping over a crack in the sidewalk on their route. “The fun wasn’t worth all the splints and doctor visits. Besides, my mom always freaked, and you know how she gets when that happened”.

Sara’s mom was the secretary to the principal at their currently rose-smelling high school, Baycrest Secondary School, and she had a habit of lecturing whenever she was nervous. Cassie remembered the last time she and Sara were at the end of such a lecture on one of their more ill-fated adventures and shuddered.

“So you’re joining a safer club this year. Chess, maybe?” Cassie raised her eyebrows and stared at her friend, grinning. “Not much to do there but look at your competition.”

“Haha. Very funny.” Sara giggled, then threw her arms out dramatically. “Oh! All those glasses make me swoon!” She leaned backwards and flopped onto Cassie’s shoulder. This overbalanced both of them, crashing them into the lockers and leaving them both in a giggling pile on the tiled hallway floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chemistry class, still smelling of rosebushes, the prof called Cassie to stay after class.

“Professor Barthim, is this about the last paper? I cited all my sources” Cassie looked up at the taller professor with her best wide-eyed expression, designed for maximum immediate impact. She had practiced this one in front of the mirror for _weeks_ to get it right.

“No no, the paper was fine”, Barthim smiled kindly. “Only I’ve just been informed we have a perfume allergy in the class, so we’re becoming a scent-free zone”.

“Of course, I’m sorry, I had no idea!” Cassie quickly pasted a look of shock on her face. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. If you tell me who it is, I’d like to apologize”. She stared pleadingly at the professor. “I would hate to think I made them feel unsafe in class”.

Even though the teacher didn’t end up telling her, she had a very clear idea of who the mystery unnamed student was, and she was pretty sure it rhymed with darewolf. Dang! She’d have to come up with a new strategy.

Later in her room, after some research, she threw back her head on her bed. “Hey mom!” she yelled, “I’ll make my own lunch box tomorrow!” She giggled manically. She had lunch right before chemistry. She could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell is that?” Sara asked during 4th period.

“Garlic bread”. Cassie beamed, slowly lifting the measly thin slice of her lunch heaping with white pieces. “Extra garlic. Want some?” The smell was overpowering.

Sara took a step back and scrunched up her face. “I’ve know you long enough to see what you’re doing. But you’re forgetting he’s not a vampire”.

“Oh no” Cassie smiled evilly “but once he gets a whiff of this, he’ll run for the hills. Or the forests. Either way, I’m passing chemistry and becoming valedictorian”.  She took a bite, holding the monstrosity over her lunch box to prevent the mountain of garlic from spilling onto the floor. “Mmmmm I can taste the garlicky, garlicky victory”.

When she entered chemistry, the seat behind her desk was filled with a familiar blue-eyed, muscled figure. Cassie looked to the back of the class, where Sara rolled her eyes at Cassie from Sara’s seat near the window.

Cassie stepped up to John behind her seat, after all, it was her pride on the line. “I didn’t get a chance to say hello earlier.” She spoke smiling, taking a step closer. “I’m Cassie, and I wanted to say that if you need the notes for the classes you weren’t here for, Prof Barthim has copies of class notes from earlier years which they’ll probably give you if you asked”. That was an excellent idea, especially for students who missed class from sickness or clubs. Much like her excellent garlic idea that would hopefully remove John from her presence permanently.

John took a step back from her mouth, looking a little green in the face. “Uh .. thanks” he muttered, using his terrifying muscles to grab his notes and moving to a seat further in the back of the class.

Cassie prided herself on a job well done and settled in to listen to p-orbitals.

\--------------------

Friday’s period four lunch the next day was a curry filled with onion and spices. Cassie had put in six different strong-smelling varieties. Her family was pleasantly surprised at Cassie’s sudden interest in cooking, though by then they had asked her to tone down the seasoning in the future.

She had just entered the classroom, when she noticed that there was an intruder seated at the desk behind her! To make it worse, his muscled head had a facemask on it, blocking his nose. Aaaarh! He had countered her move, and now she needed a new strategy.  She resolved to put off sleeping until she researched more wolf traits and ways to counteract them. She would not be stopped this easily!

“So class, keep in mind it’s flu season going around…” Barthim announced at the start of lecture, pointing to John’s facemask, before continuing with chemistry VESPR shapes.

When Cassie dropped her pencil this time, she tried to convince herself that her hands were shaking from rage.

 --------------------

 

Cassie was at Sara’s house on Sunday, lying crosswise across Sara’s bed with her feet hanging off the edge. “This is my villain origin story” Cassie told Sara, who was spinning in a revolving chair. “If I need to become a monster hunter to get rid of that guy, I will”.

“You’ve been watching too much Buffy the vampire slayer” Sara commented. “He’s not that bad so far”.

“The problem,” Cassie spoke, letting out a sigh, “is that once he becomes that bad, it will be too late because no one will be able to stop him, and we will all be dead”.

“So-” Sara tossed a piece of gum into her mouth , “-you feel like you’re preemptively saving the universe by being kind of a jerk to a decent guy?” Sara chewed a few times and tried to pop her gum, spinning in her chair.

“Exactly!” Cassie raised her head and waved her arms. “You’ll thank me when he doesn’t have a bad day and massacre us all, due to no longer being in our class.” She dropped her head back onto the sheets.

Sara popped another bubble between her teeth “And what are you planning to do now, exactly? Only, I want to be prepared for when my mom asks why I’m not inviting you to my birthday party?”

“Hardy harr harr harr” Cassie grumbled good naturedly. “I didn’t think my actions had your social capital falling so low”

“That-” Sara spoke, pausing to pop another bubble between her teeth “- is because you don’t think of me”. Sara used her left leg to kick the bed, jostling Cassie from her position.  “Which is why I’ll find a new best friend who is caring-” Kick. “- nice -” Kick. “-and supportive”. With a final kick to the bed, Sara slumped back into her chair. “And also less obsessed with supernatural creatures that may or may not exist”.

Cassie raised her head indignantly “Hey! The only reason we know fur-face is a werewolf is due to our combined investigative talents! Don’t sell yourself short, you are a part of this discovery just as much as me.”

“I don’t see how overhearing my mom on the phone is quote, investigative talents, unquote” Sara spun her chair around in a lazy circle.

 

It was true that this whole werewolf McJohn business started last week, when Sara’s mother got a call at home. During this time Cassie and Sara were hiding in the closet, as Cassie put it, <<Refining their secret agent observation and infiltration skills>>, and as Sara put it << Listening in to her mom on the phone for some entertainment in the dull boring tiny town of Baycrest>>.

Sara Callum’s mom, Ms. Callum, had peaked their interest when the words “What do you mean he needs every full moon off? He’ll miss so much class!” had echoed across the space.

Cassie had quickly pressed her ear closer to the closet door.“Werewolf, calling it now”, she whispered.

“Werewolves totally don’t exist” Sara commented quietly, moving an index finger to her lips “Now shush! I want to hear what mom says”

“ - yes, I understand it’s a ‘cultural practice’ but there are only so many classes he can miss without a doctor’s note-” Ms. Callum’s voice petered out, and she sighed.

“- no, your spiritual leader’s signature will definitely not help-”

Sara poked Cassie with her elbow “I guess we’re getting a transfer student this year” she whispered,. “Hope he’s hot”.

“- yes, thank you, I’ll be sure to consider your offer for ‘astral projection to unblock my spirit energy’ some other time. Right now though, I’m saying that if he has more than seven unexcused absences per year he won’t be able to graduate.”

Both girls heard Ms Callum’s footsteps head away from the closet, and they heard the room door open with a squeak as she continued the conversation into another part of the house. Sara shifted position carefully, trying not to jostle Cassie as she relieved pressure off her knees. “He seems to be in some sort of cult?” she said when they had both untangled themselves and gotten out of the closet.

“A werewolf cult, probably” Cassie joked, as Sara inspected her nailpolish for any scratches.


End file.
